The Story of Adam Taurus
by freddyfan6776
Summary: Most know Adam Taurus as a villain. However we all know that with a villain comes a background that shapes them into what they are. What shaped Adam Taurus? Is he completely lost? Find out in this fanfiction that will be all about our favorite masked man.


Adam Taurus: Age 10

Masks. The idea of a mask is a curious thing. Why do people wear these? To hide who the person is underneath would likely be the answer.

But then why the design of the masks? One couldn't see themself in the mask, only those seeing the masked figure could appreciate the beauty of the designs. So that was it, the reason that a mask had designs and such, for those around the person wearing the mask to see not who the person was but who the being wanted to be.

These thoughts ran through Adam's mind as he examined the set of masks on display inside a shop in Menagerie. Every individual mask had its own unique carvings and paint designed across the mass. Some of the masks were simply derived from animals in wild while the others were based upon creatures of myth and folklore.

"Adam, come here boy." The pudgy shopkeeper shouted from the counter. When Adam had entered the store he hadn't seen the man, believing him to either be out on an errand or simply in the back of the shop.

"What is it?" Adam quietly but quickly walked over to the counter, making sure to not bump into the others that were in the shop. Once he had reached the shopkeeper his eyes dashed to a small, black box that rested on the surface between them.

"I see that your eyes have already fallen onto the reason I called you over." The shopkeeper placed a hand on the box and slid it over on the counter before stopping before Adam who still only studied it. "Go ahead and have a look inside."

He knew exactly what was inside the box, just a week ago asking the man to have a special made mask for him to wear during this week's festival. Not wasting another second Adam pulled onto the top of the box revealing a small mask just big enough to cover his eyes and mask. As he picked up the mask he ran a few fingers around the top of it, feeling the indents made for his bull horns that rested on his head.

"Well go on and try it." Even the shopkeeper seemed eager to see how the mask looked on Adam. So without wasting another moment Adam flipped the mask around in his hands and pressed it onto his face. After a few seconds his hands fell to his sides as he peered through the slits and at the man before him waiting for a response.

The shopkeeper pulled on Adam's head inspecting the mask and how it rested on his face. Before letting go he gave Adam a quick set of taps on the mask with a balled fist. "What did I tell you? We could make a mask that would fit your face."

Adam became over filled with joy he himself patted across the mask that now rested on his face. Looking down at the counter he became disappointed that he couldn't see his reflection off the needing to be dusted surface. "Is there a mirror nearby that I can see my reflection in?"

Nodding the shopkeeper pointed to a mirror on the nearest wall. Adam nodded himself before walking over to see himself in the mask, he could feel the jitters come through his body as he came to a stop before the reflection. He absolutely loved it, the look the mask now gave him.

In his mind he could see himself standing before a strike team in the White Fang, ordering men and women towards the goal of equality. Adam didn't notice himself gaining a much more stern, military like posture as he looked in the mirror while lost in thought. He had gotten so lost in thought that he didn't notice the shopkeeper approaching him from behind. "You seem to really like the look."

"Like it? I love it. Thank you." Adam almost felt the urge to hug the man for doing such a deed for him. This probably didn't seem like much to most but for Adam this finally gave him the ability to fit in with the other faunus of Menagerie.

"You're welcome boy. Now, go have fun with the other kids on the streets." The shopkeeper was already back behind his counter helping another customer. The customer seemed annoyed that his time had been taken away over what appeared to be nothing.

Usually Adam would become bothered by a look such as this one but now he just couldn't. Now he could finally fit in with the others and not be classified because of the family he came from. Jogging out the door he yelled out another thank you before landing on the busy street of Menagerie.

 **AN:** _I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter in my fanfiction "The Story of Adam Taurus." This is definitely on the short side but I find it to be a nice intro into the story. If you enjoyed it or if you didn't enjoy it please let me know with a review or feel free to message me personally._


End file.
